Despedida
by A.T.C.A.G.R-13666
Summary: Por que todas las personas tenemos un limite... Por que tarde o temprano te rendirás, aunque... Desde mi punto de vista no es rendirse... Simplemente entiendes que ya fue suficiente... Al fina buscaras una solución para escapar de la realidad, pero dime... ¿Será la correcta? Entren y lean bajo su propio riesgo.


Este, bueno creo que tengo como mil ocho mil años sin subir algo, pero no es con intención, lo que pasa es que una banda ninja me ataco y... Ok no, la verdad no he tenido tiempo y aparte solo escribo puras cosas depres u.u pero asdasdasd todo tiene una explicación que obvio no daré en fin, esto se me acaba de ocurrir.

Como saben Hetalia no me pertenece, es de Himaruya-sama y de los personajes solo mis oc son míos, mi querido Angelo/Vaticano y Rafael/ Veracruz, Daniel/ Puebla. Los demás Angel/Texas, José Maria/México, Gabriel/Cd. juarez, Liam/Irlanda del norte, James/Niue pertenecen a chicas increíbles que no tengo palabras para agradecerles el hecho de que sus personajes me inspiren tanto.

Bueno sin mas los dejo y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía pero fue escrito de la nada.

xxx/xxx/xxx

_Querido Gabriel._

_Oh por favor ¿es en serio? ¿Quién invento esta estupida forma de empezar a escribir una carta? En fin, supongo que te preguntaras ¿para que te escribo? La verdad, no tengo una razon coherente para escribirte, realmente creo que te escribo como una despedida hacia ti... Hacia Chema... Hacia Daniel... Hacia nuestros hermanos en general, y para aquellos que han sido importantes en mi vida (Liam y James) seguramente no les comentaras nada, por eso también a ellos les dejo una carta para cada uno._

_Sabes... Ultimamente, de un tiempo para acá, me he puesto a pensar y me di cuenta que siempre te había querido... Mas que a cualquiera (bueno, puede que Dany sea una excepción, después de todo es mi gemelo) ¿recuerdas aquellos días en los que amabas a Angel? Yo recuerdo perfectamente como buscaba llamar tu atención y como me ignorabas. Estoy casi seguro de que piensas "también buscabas la atención de José" y debo decir que tienes toda la razón, quizas siempre fuí muy mimado, pero siempre buscaba la atencion de ambos, sin embargo, y aunque me di cuenta de que tu y el siempre estaban al pendiente de alguien más, puedo decir que me molestaba mas tú caso._

_Mi problema siempre fue uno solo... Para mi desgracia, ese problema tenía nombre... Angel... Curiosamente era el nombre de ambos... Angel y Angelo... Supongo que tú y Chema son muy parecidos... Cuando todo paso... Te seré honesto. Me sentí tan feliz de que ninguno de los 2 estuviera. Y no los podía perdonar... Pero Angelo supo ganarse mi cariño de nuevo... Angel... Él simplemente se ganó mi odio al hacerte daño. _

_Al terminar pensé "tengo una oportunidad, debo aprovecharla" pero no fue así, tu y Chema se alejaron y cuando volvi a verte con toda la intension de decirte lo que sentía... Tu ya estabas casado... Pensé que no me importaría y que podría superarlo pero no fue asi... Incluso cuando nacieron Dylan y Maddie... Creo que fue ese momento en que mi corazón dijo basta._

_Me alegró de que seas feliz eso nunca lo dudes, el ver tu sonrisa despues de tantos años, sin duda me alegra más que a nadie, incluso mas que a Matt. Se que es una buena persona y busca lo mejor para ti y sus hijos. Pero el jamás sentirá la misma alegria que yo al verte sonreir... Porque yo te vi destrozado con la perdida de Angel, vi como poco a poco te hundias cada vez más, incluso puedo decir que vi cuando tocaste fondo. El hecho de que sonrias aunque sea una minima parte, es como si todo volviera a cuando eras pequeño y timido aquellos buenos tiempos._

_Creo que como eres sin duda diras "bueno y este pendejo ¿que?" Solo quiero decirte Te Amo... Te amo que cualquiera y es por lo mismo que te digo Adios... Te deseo a ti y a José que sean felices... Que vivan su vida y les agradezco por todo lo que han hecho por mi._

_Y por ultimo... Lo siento, siento no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir mostrando una sonrisa donde ya no la hay, siento no poder seguir adelante, en verdad... Siento no poder ser el hermano que todos pensaban y que todos querían. Pero lo que mas siento... Es no haber tenido el valor para decir lo que pensaba, por sucumbir ante la soledad y la depresion... Pero lo que mas siento... Es no haberte dicho que te amo de frente._

_Pero ya no importa... Ya no. Y no es culpa de nadie... Es solo culpa mia... Yo fui el que se equivoco... Despues de todo... Fui yo, el que se enamoró de ti._

_Creo que fue una casualidad enorme que terminara enamorandome de mi propio hermano menor, por que lo que siento por ti, incluso en estos ultimos momentos es mas fuerte que lo que pude sentir por cualquiera._

_Fuíste, eres y siempre seras mi mas bonita casualidad... Recuerda que te amé, te amo... Y te amaré hasta que me muera y aun despues de mi muerte, te seguiré amando._

_Hasta que nos volvamos a ver._

_Rafael M. Rodriguez (Veracruz) _

Al terminar de escribir, Rafael solo pudo doblar la carta y meterla en un sobre antes de ponerle una estampilla y soltarse a llorar, por que sabía que lo que hacia no estaba bien, sabía que habia otras maneras de hacer las cosas pero ya no podía soportarlo, su corazon y su razon estaban a punto de quebrarse y no quería que aquellas personas importantes para el lo vieran asi.

Tomo la carta y salió de su casa cerrando la puerta.

Camino tranquilamente hasta el servicio postal y colocó la carta, era algo noche asi que no había gente en el puerto, quizas uno que otro maleante o gente que "festejaba" hasta ya entrada la noche.

Durante un rato camino sin pensar, hasta llegar a la playa, se quito los zapatos y los dejo por ahí mientras tomaba unas cuantas cosas que ya tenia preparadas y se las coloco. Siguió su recorrido a través de la arena, mirando una luna llena hermosa que se reflejaba en el mar.

-Me alegro de ver este paisaje, al menos una vez mas- dijo algo nostalgico antes de llegar hasta el faro. Abrió la puerta y se adentro subiendo las escaleras y llegando hasta lo mas alto, se sentó en el techo un largo rato, mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos.

Tan concentrado estaba que no se dió cuenta que su tiempo habia terminado pues poco a poco la luz del sol se comenzó a ver en el horizonte y se podia ver a la luna ocultarse.

-Estos momentos son hermosos- bajito como si hablara con alguien mas -aunque es triste saber que el sol jamas podra alcanzar a su amor... La luna... Porque jamas podran estar juntos...- suspira -papá... Por favor... No te enojes conmigo por lo que voy a hacer, creo que tu más que nadie ha visto que estoy en mi limite...- hablandole a una pequeña sombra de lo que fue el imperio Azteca.

Rafael se puso de pie y se acerco a la orilla del tejado del faro mirando a la profundida de las aguas -Dany... José... Liam... James... Antonio... Lo siento...- murmuraba dejandose caer al vacio -Gabrie... Adios...- dijo antes de que su cuerpo tocara el agua.

Normalmente el como nacion no sufriria ningun problema con esto... Pero aun siendo nacion, no podría aguantar tanto tiempo en el agua sin oxigeno y las pesas que anterior mente se habia colocado, le impedian a su cuerpo flotar y salir de ahi, poco a poco sentia la presion del agua haciendo mella en su cuerpo hasta que despues de unos minutos perdio la conciencia dejandose llevar por aquel mar que tantas cosas buenas le había otorgado.

_**"Por que la vida, no se acaba con la muerte... Acaba cuando los latidos del corazón dejan de tener sentido"**_

Fin.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, realmente tengo pensado hacer otros de este tipo, en este mismo archivo, bueno fan fic... Ustedes me entienden, claro solo si es bien recibido. Cualquier duda comentario no duden en hacérmelo saber, solo por favor... Recuerden... Ante todo el respeto... Porque "el respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz"(?)


End file.
